


Salvation

by Green_DragonAO3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Hurt kinda/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Running Away, Shimada Clan, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Sweet, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, alternative universe, non-canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_DragonAO3/pseuds/Green_DragonAO3
Summary: Después de años de humillación silenciosa, de miradas acusativas, de comentarios a las espaldas; de no ser el hijo perfecto y responsable para con el clan como tanto querían que fuera, incluso si eso no es lo que él quería; Genji puede respirar por primera vez.Sólo le ha tomado 24 años.Y mucha valentía.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Me apetecía algo muy fluffy de ellos. Disfrutad mucho ♥

Aunque llevara seis horas sentado en el mismo asiento del avión; empezaba ahora a sentir el peso de la realización, a creerse lo que había hecho.

Huir del estrangulamiento del clan Shimada. La familia que utilizó como peones a dos niños, hasta hoy.

El pensamiento le hizo hormigueos en el vientre y sus manos se volvieron frías. Resoplando una risa, miró hacia fuera; dulces tonos de un tímido sol que se hacía poco a poco más presente, bañaron el cielo. Un cálido calor se instaló en su pecho durante un momento.

¿Este era el sabor de la libertad?

Después de años de humillación silenciosa, de miradas acusativas, de comentarios a las espaldas; de no ser el hijo perfecto y responsable para con el clan como tanto querían que fuera, incluso si eso no es lo que él quería; Genji puede respirar por primera vez.

Sólo le ha tomado 24 años.

Y mucha valentía.

Como cuando dejó engañarse a sí mismo, liberando la represión que había instalado en su pecho durante demasiado tiempo, y con ello, pudo declarar lo que su alma tanto anhelaba gritar.

Su amor por Hanzo.

Recuerda momentos antes de la declaración, no hace más de un año. Manos sudorosas, temblores y el ahogo en su pecho, justo delante de aquella puerta. Reunió todo su valor para quedarse ahí, para mantener sus piernas rectas, para no huir; como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Y reunió algo que no sabía que tenía para llamar.

Hanzo le había dejado pasar con voz monótona, ajeno completamente a la situación.

Genji se acercó, con firmeza, para luego desplomarse en frente de su hermano. Ambas manos en su cara, tapando las vergonzosas lágrimas que salían con un ruido roto desde su garganta, mientras repetía en un mantra “no puedo” y “lo siento”.

Nada le envalentonó más que la preocupación tácita en la cara, normalmente en blanco, de Hanzo. Aunque ya sabía que se preocupaba, las cosas no eran fáciles para ninguno de los dos.

Y tampoco entre ellos.

Habían dejado de estar tan unidos desde hacía cuatro años. La relación simplemente se secó, con todas las diarias discusiones que ambos gritaban hasta quedarse roncos. Todo el odio y la ira, era básicamente la incomprensión entre dos niños, que todavía se querían como antes o incluso más, pero que eran tan extremadamente diferentes…

Uno quería volar de un lado a otro.

El otro hacer lo correcto.

Uno quería hacer lo que quisiera como quisiera.

El otro, lo que esperaban de él.

Y aunque suene extraño, eso fue una de las razones por las que se enamoró de él. Esa, y la extrema comprensión que tuvo Hanzo cuando, entre sollozos y sorbos de nariz, escuchó su declaración. Al principio hubo dudas, extrañeza e incluso algo de prejuicio en él, pero supo en ese momento, que nunca le había sido tan sincero y puro.

Qué extraño, ¿verdad? Hanzo le había dicho que pensaría en ello.

Genji sonrió al recordarlo.

En ese momento no quiso tener esperanzas por mucha felicidad que de repente fuera instalada como un rayo por todo su cuerpo y esperó. Hasta hace dos meses no obtuvo una respuesta.

La presencia firme a su lado en los asientos del avión se movió, y pudo notar una pierna que rozaba levemente la suya, conscientemente o no. Genji subió su mirada: Pantalones negros holgados y camiseta de tirantes, junto con un pelo largo recogido con una coleta cómoda con los pelos más cortos y rebeldes adornando una cara dura, pero de alguna forma, más tranquila.

Hanzo había aceptado sus sentimientos, confesando que había reprimido tanto su amor por él, que no supo que lo sentía.

Hanzo viviendo bajo los sofocantes hilos de sus supuestos familiares, sin salirse nunca ni un ápice del molde perfecto; nunca pudo conocer la felicidad. Reprimiendo cada cosa, inconscientemente, que quería hacer con Genji, incluso cuando ya acordaron empezar como pareja.

Incluso cuando Genji le dijo que podían ir despacio, hasta que todo surgiera natural y la culpa fuera evaporándose entre el calor de sus cuerpos.

Pero no fue una sorpresa viendo cómo Hanzo, cada vez, era más desgraciado bajo tanta inhumana presión y maltrato. Fue un niño peón desde el principio, creado y criado por y para el clan, sin derecho a la niñez, ni a la adolescencia.

Tuvo que crecer a la fuerza.

Como Genji, en apenas dos meses. Tuvo la suficiente obstinación como para hablar a Hanzo sobre un lugar lejano, en donde podían ser ellos mismos y cogerse de la mano, reírse viendo series e ir a sitios. Ser felices, ellos dos, lejos de todo lo que conocieron.

Salir de la jaula.

Como es de esperar, Hanzo había negado, horrorizado. ¿Dónde iban a ir?

En pocos días, vio cómo su hermano se consideró la idea. ¿Merecía eso?

En un mes y medio, Hanzo aceptó con miedo. Quería libertad y vivir feliz, avanzar la relación que se estancó en besos castos y leves caricias por el pánico; no reprimir más su verdadero anhelo.

Cuando lo prepararon todo, Genji vio como su hermano estaba terrible y firmemente decidido. No tenía miedo, no de ser feliz.

-Te oigo pensar desde aquí. - Hanzo dijo, devolviéndole la mirada.

Miró su propio reflejo en los oscuros y sumergibles ojos de su hermano, su rostro tranquilo, pero algo cansado por el largo viaje, la leve muestra de cariño en la comisura del labio que bailó hacia arriba durante un segundo, en un amago de sonrisa.

Admiraba tanto a este hombre que podría gritar.

Había tenido que crecer para ser el perfecto, pero en poco tiempo creció todavía más. Se dejó ser feliz y hacer a su pequeño (y pesado) hermano feliz con ello. Esforzándose por salir de donde lo tenían bailando ridículamente.

Genji estaba tan orgulloso de él.

-Estaba pensando en nosotros… En lo que estamos logrando. - Dijo Genji, con un leve rastro de emoción emergente en su voz y ojos.

Hanzo rio suavemente. -No será lo único que logremos, si permanecemos juntos. - Cuando terminó de hablar, plantó un dulce beso en los labios del más pequeño, más largo que cualquier otro que habían compartido.

Y allí, en el asiento de ese avión, rodeados de personas desconocidas, lloraron compartiendo besos y dulces palabras de amor.

Ninguno de los dos supo, en realidad, lo mucho que habían salvado al otro.


End file.
